


Boys Will Be Bugs

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Green Eggs And Ham AU, Lemon!Guy AU, M/M, Romance, for Flutt!!, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: I think this year I’m gonna be mean
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Boys Will Be Bugs

Just a few miles outside of Glurfsberg sat a train station, and near said train station sat a cliff that overlooked a beautiful lake.

Guy had only visited it a handful of times, since the trek was a bit long, even for him. But, now that he and Sam actually had a car, they could visit it anytime they wanted.

However, to Guy’s surprise, Sam had never been to the cliff side. 

Shutting the passenger side door and buckling his seatbelt, he gave Sam an incredulous look. “You’re sure you’ve never been to the cliff? I thought it was practically a tourist spot.”

Sam only gave him a look of confusion as he strapped his foot to the gas pedal, buckling his seatbelt after Guy. “No? Why would I travel all that way for a lake?”

Guy sputtered, trying to mask his frustration as Sam pulled out of his yard and onto the road. “It’s not just a lake!” Sam rolled his eyes, patting Guy’s leg as he started down the road. “Easy, tiger. It’s nothin’ to get worked up over.” Guy growled lowly in his throat, grumbling out something nonsensical as he stared out the window.

~~ 

By the time Guy saw the lake coming up, it was practically dark out. 

Perfect for the view he was trying to give Sam.

When Sam slowed the car to a stop, parking it near the top of the cliff, Guy practically threw off his seatbelt, throwing the car door open and shutting it with a slam as he raced down the cliff. 

“Angel above—“ Sam got out of the car as fast as he could, more so stumbling down the hill than running.

Guy was already perched right on the ledge, his legs dangling down. It reminded Sam if the day they first spoke, his chest tightening with a sweet affection for the man as he finally approached him.

He sat down next to him, snuggling up close to Guy’s side and wrapping his arms around his midsection. Guy reciprocated by throwing his arm over Sam’s shoulder, pulling him yet closer as he gazed at the scenery before him.

Instantly, Sam knew why it was so special to him.

Far away from all the noise and bright lights of the city, you could focus more on what was in front of you. Millions of stars were reflected on the lake’s surface, making the scene even more breathtaking. Sam tilted his head upward, gasping softly in awe at all of the stars he saw.

He’d never seen a view like this in Glurfsberg, or anywhere else. 

Guy watched on as the stars danced across Sam’s eyes. He looked so sweet and innocent then, like he was seeing the entire world for the first time. Guy reached over and took Sam’s chin in his hand, angling his face upward, shaking him out of his gaze.

He was awestruck, even after he closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle press of Guy’s mouth against his. 

Sam pulled back, shuffling over to sit himself comfortably in Guy’s lap. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the Who as they gazed up at the stars. 

He’d give anything to see stars like that in Sam’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend @fluttythefluttt on insta and tumblr <3 go give her a follow! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! <3
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
